vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chipz
"You will always be my Spark" -Chipz StealthRG: StealthRG, also known as David, is the player that portrays the character of Chipz, and he shares some of the same interests as his character- namely in music. Beyond creating music, Stealth is also an ex-3D artist and level designer for the game "Midair", and of course a gamer. Chipz: Chipz is a vampire well known for his beginings as a wandering musician, though these days more for his nightclub The Rouge, where he hosts parties nearly every night. Over his 369 years he has made many powerful connections, and enemies, but he generally tries to just have a good time and wants to provide one for as many people as possible through his club. Good music, good drinks, good dancers and good times. Biography: Chipz has been around for a long time, over 300 years at this point, so there are many gaps in his history. Times unknown that have yet to be fleshed out or explored. A full history going more indepth into what is known can be found here . Foreword: All of the below is Roleplay exclusivly. None of the drama or other information should be taken into real life, nor should the IRL drama be brought to this list unless it had a direct impact in the roleplay. Keep things clean and friendly! Season 1:The Psychotic Girl Little is known of Chipz childhood or early life. We assume he had an interest in music from a young age, as many future musicians do, but beyond that we know little. We do know that he has three sisters, Babe and two unnamed, who he seemingly raised after his parents died when he was 7. Roughly 300 years before Season 1, Chipz was bitten by Tess and became a vampire. The first major public appearance by Chipz was on January 1st of 2018, when he was recorded singing in Time Square by a spectator. After this initial incident, he was seen performing 'public serenades' all over in bars and clubs. During one serenade session, he was confronted by several people all vying for his affection. One of these, Emiyuh, stepped aside and offered to organize a competition between the others. Despite being the favored contestant and a friend, Mewpix was ultimately rejected. After this setback, Emiyuh convinced Chipz to go on a date with another of the contestants, Nuts. Despite coming off very strongly, and initially being off putting to Chipz, they slowly began to form a connection, despite the meddling of Roflgator. After several dates, and drama flared by both Rob and Monika- who also had a thing for Chipz- the two were eventually engaged and wedded. Their wedding was one of the most talked about and televised wedding events (garnering over 8000 viewers on Stealth's stream alone). Chipz and Nuts adopted Nanoade, and Chipz made more friends, and for a while all seemed to be going well. Their time together was not meant to last it seemed however. Monika began to pursue Nuts after the wedding, and Roflgator began sewing dissent, spreading rumors that Nuts was cheating on Chipz with her. Finally, their relationship hit its limit and Chipz ended it. Season 2: The Harem After the fallout of the Nuts wedding and divorce, Chipz began to spend more time with friends, such as: Kwehzy, Nanoade, Tess, Ninjakikio, Folkona, Pandaboo, LeyLey, Tyriss, Roflgator, GreatKhan, Tanomolous, Cor Vous, Ayytroxlmaokai, ETC. This group, especially the female members of it, became known to many as the Harem, though the term was not officially recognized for a long time. The next months were a mess, with Chipz going on 'friend dates' with many people. Rob disproved greatly of the Harem lifestyle, as did Drekwiz- who made not-so-subtle allusions to the 'School Days' anime. This eventually lead to Roflgator declaring 'war' against him. In his campaign against Chipz, Rob bars him from the Great PUG, and begins defaming him, however none of his efforts seem to be yielding results. In the end, Robs resorts to attempting to murder Chipz by leading him into a trap, but even this ultimately fails due to Chipz' vampirism. This attempt on his life sparked a change in Chipz though, and comically backfired in Rob's face, because it causes him to become 'alpha' as Rob put it, greatly increasing the number of girls in the harem. During this time, we are introduced to Club Rouge for the first time. In The Pug, Chipz went gun-mad for a short time, shooting several people in an effort to hunt down Satan, who then appeared as Mecha Satan who was defeated in a shootout with the help of the #1 Holy Boi WolfyGV, who was able to ascend and settle the deaths with his father, coupled with Healing Magic there were no fatalities in the end fortunately. Some time after this, Chipz had a talk with Nanoade about how she was adopted, ending in a very heartfelt moment. "Its me and you against the world." he told her. The Harem ended around this time however, with Ayytrox slowly gaining more favor, and hooking other members of the Harem up with other people, becoming the sole love interest, and eventually Chipz and Ayytrox began dating. Season 3: Family Chipz and Ayytrox's relationship was relatively smooth to begin. Ayytrox took in Nano, and they both adopted another daughter, Helen Keller, even having a child of their own together named Libid. While at the Pug, allegations came up against 'Uncle Hydrand' involving some questionable photos of Libid's 'husband' Odum, which lead to Chipz declaring him 'Family' now, though not adopting him so much as taking him under his wing. Chipz kicked down a bathroom stall door, and held Hydrand at gun point until he could be detained by police and held on trial, where he was found guilty and sent to prison. After this, Chipz is asked to look after Rob's club while he is away for a while, with a Chip being put in his arm to sway his actions more in line with what Rob would do in the situation. Rob 2.0 as this was later refereed to as took over operations of Club Rouge for a time, causing issues with the Police involving the unconfirmed age of Rob's dancers, and offering free drinks to everyone in an attempt to run Rob into the ground, acting as Rob would towards anyone else ironically. This ultimately culminated in conflict with Morgan, eventually leading to a saber duel where Chipz left hand was cut off. (It is uncertain if this is actually the current Chipz the plot follows, or if this was an Alternate Chipz, as we are aware the Multiverse is canon, and Chipz does not have a robot arm after this point in the story). Chipz and Ayytrox at some point manage to travel to one of the many alternate realities to the night of Chipz and Nuts wedding, where they storm the altar with guns and try to convince the two not to wed, reiterating various points Rob had used against Our Chipz so long ago. The two did not listen of course, leading to Chipz shooting this universe's Chipz, before they both fled. Nuts confronted them later in an alleyway in tears, asking "Why?". Chipz said that it was best for everyone he was dead, and that she would move on, before him and Ayytrox left that Universe back to their own. In the end, Chipz own nature lead to his relationship with Ayytrox collapsing as well. Given his own upbringing, Chipz wanted to make sure life was as smooth as possible for his children, pushing himself and working almost constantly, hardly even seeing his own family, which lead to her leaving him. Season 4: The Crossover Chronicles: After losing his family, Chipz fell into a brief depression, however his fortunes turned suddenly when by chance he met a catgirl named Lanfear, and he very quickly fell for her. They went on several dates, eventually leading to him showing her his club, Club Rouge finally being his own. However, Lanfear's boyfriend, another Mafioso named Joey Bagels, quickly lead to complications in their relationship. Chipz and Joey stumbled upon one another briefly once, however their first formal meeting occurred in the Meeting Bunker, where both sides convened over the issue. Word had made its way back to Joey about how close Lanfear and Chipz were growing, and he wanted to settle things then and there, however Chipz denied any relationship at all, stating they were just friends. SciFri and VII, his right and left hands at the club respectively, were there to back him up, and eventually the meeting ending with nothing resolved, and tensions growing. Business at the Club continued as normal, with dancers being brought in under a deal with ThatOneRebel, and the manager Miss Minerva DH, fondly known as Momager, handling the internal affairs of the club including paperwork and the payroll etc. Slowly the operation began to grow, as security like Prophet and Space were added, and more dancers joined the crew. Lanfear and Chipz' own relationship also grew, with many more dates occurring, culminating in a first kiss finally. Joey and Zentreya caught them on a rooftop watching fireworks, though they thankfully missed the kiss somehow, which lead to Chipz inviting Joey to the Club for the first time. Chipz gave the rival Mafioso a tour, with many very sharp jabs back and forth over the type of people who frequented the club aimed at one another. Chipz seemed to extremely dislike Joey over the fact that he kept up a Harem, something that by past experience Chipz believed would only lead to pain for the people he wrapped up in it. Joey was certain Chipz was gunning for his girl, so needless to say, tensions were high. From here on out, threat of a Mob War over Lanfear were a constant axe over both side's necks. Joey sent various members of his own circle to the Club to gather information, however he quickly lost control of the situation as more and more of his own became club frequents, socializing and becoming close to others of Chipz group, with Satchi and Ashunera dating, and even his own alternate love interest Zentreya forming a strong friendship with Chipz, who encouraged her to just go for Joey and to not hold back with love. Life and Death: Kimple was a constant interference in Lanfear and Chipz love life, not being subtle in the slightest with her preference with Lanfear to simply stay with Joey, which was the safer option. She warned Chipz that Lanfear and her sister Oathmeal were the keys to the Cycles, and if her heart was broken it could force them to begin a new Cycle, resetting everything. Chipz ignored her though, continuing to pursue Lanfear. Finally, tension between the two boiled over, when Chipz followed her into the Archive. She told Chipz he had to take the test now, there was no other way. She forced him to do battle with her Battle Form, a giant red beast-esk Kimple wielding a giant axe. The ground split as the floor glitched out with green energy, believed to be some kind of Cycle radiation (Or Space aids as the viewers named it). Chipz was horribly defeated, and he died there that day, though they did not know it. His book in the Archive stopped writing, but his body lived on, causing an error in the universe. As Kimple put it, his Metadata was leaking. Chipz was able to accept his death to an extent, though his growing illness and frequent blackouts caused a great deal of worry with his friends. Lanfear and everyone else was kept in the dark about Chipz state, for their own good he and Kimple said, though in the end they were able to figure it out themselves. Zero, one of Joey's men, eavesdropped on a conversation between Kimple and Chipz, where Chipz finally broke down over Lanfear being taken away for 'time to think', yelling "IM DYING KIMPLE!". Zero told Scifri and Cor Vous, and eventually VII was able to figure it out for himself based on his past experience with the Trial. Chipz continued on, saying his goodbyes the next day, telling everyone he was going on vacation for a while. He had a plan to save himself, to jump start the book. He was going to take the Trial again, and become a Guardian, and then when he had access to the Archive, he would write his own book. Chipz was helped along the path by Mimika, who took him to another library where he was told to find a book called "The Broken Boy" and read it in an eternal light. Chipz found the book, and after being transported to some ruins, he threw the book in the fire, giving life to the Broken Boy, who he named Book. Book lead Chipz and Cor on an adventure, where they traversed a vast desert, and climbed distorted metallic spike-grids into a tower where Chipz was forced to confront 'Santa', a giant warrior with a large white beard. Eventually, Chipz made his way to a golden statue alone, Cor being left behind and Book having vanished. Here, be approached the fire at the heart of the statue, and threw in the artifacts he had gathered. When he turned around, SciFri was there. SciFri declared that it was not Chipz place to just claim some ancient power for his own ends, that it was wrong, and that he would stop him. This was the climax of a long, growing feud between Chipz and his friend, but despite everything Chipz refused to defend himself. So SciFri ran him threw with his sword. Chipz was suddenly back in front of the fire, the entire fight having been a trial of sorts that he had passed, obtaining a new form. He now stood in black armor with a spear, his hair white and eyes of gold. He was almost ready to take Kimple's Trial again. But not quite. He had Book take him to various locations to 'train', however Book being easily distracted and trolly had him battle a basic slime, before going for ice cream, then a slightly stronger slime before getting McDonalds, then eventually having a final meeting with SciFri for a proper goodbye. Mimika and Kimple met Book and Chipz back in the Library, where Chipz was taken to the Archive for his trial. Things began as they had before, with Kimple's form shattering, the ground splitting, and Kimple's battle form rising. Chipz convinced her during the battle that the trial should not be of raw strength, but that strength of heart was more important. Finally, he stole her axe from her, landing the finishing blow, after which she transformed and agreed with him. She made him Guardian then, but it was too little too late. His book was still empty, and the world was collapsing. A new Cycle had to begin, so she gathered Oath and Lanfear. Chipz made Kimple swear on blood to make Joey the Guardian in his stead, so he could keep Lanfear safe. He knew they still loved each other despite the strain on their relationship. Lanfear and Chipz had one final moment together before the end. Joey arrived, shocked and shaken by the events and the news that Chipz was dying, genuinely taken back and expressing deep regret over everything that had happened between them. Finally, Kimple used Lanfear and Oath to open the next Cycle, sending Joey through with them. Season 5: The Next Cycle Powers and Abilities: Cycle Radiated: After his battle with Kimple, Chipz absorbed energy from the Cycles, granting him a few powers. * Invisibility: Chipz can go invisible in a blink of an eye, as shown twice by accident, and used beneficially during a meeting with Zentreya. * Blindness: Chipz can, within a certain radius, shroud others in darkness, as shown to Lanfear twice, limiting their vision to an enclosed sphere. * Unknown Orb Of Glowing Green Light: this manifested during the time when Chipz was conversing with Kimple, where VII, SciFri, Lanfear, and Oathmeal were present on the top of a tower known as a sanctuary. Awoken Form: After completing the trials Book presented him, and the final trial at the base of the Golden Man, Chipz gained a new form with black armor, a spear, and white hair. Chipz powers in this form are unknown, though he is shown to be much stronger and more capable in combat. For example, he can withstand four or more artillery shots directly from a tank and not take significant damage. Trivia: * A crossover meeting between Chipz' group and Joey Bagels happened on May 15, 2018, the chat went crazy when Nagzz said 'hi'. * SciFri is Chipz right hand man, and VII is his left hand man. * EggieNA impersonated Chipz, soon leading to the creation of a multiverse version of the story, aka universe 6 Chipz, spawning many more versions of him, making it the real Chipz's mission to eliminate every single one of them. * Chipz first met and sang a song to Oathmeal on May 13, 2018, after he randomly remembered about the tweet that she sent to him 2 months ago. * Chad = His Chat, Brad = Bad Chat. * His actual name is Davy (or David) Rispoli, a former band member of Amber Pacific. * One of his most popular music performances is Creep by Radiohead. It has become quite a meme and as his legacy, this song is often performed by many aspiring-to-be musicians in VRChat, but also often jokingly mocked. * A list of his popular songs and musical performances can be found in StealthRG Song List. * Vince is known to be very gay for Chipz. * Jessica Nigri followed both Chipz and Nuts on twitch, saying that she loves their RP on twitter. * Chipz is the current rank 1 streamer of VRchat on Twitch, consistently, according to 'Twitchmetrics'. * He may or may not be the prince of the vampires. * Despite being a vampire, his reflection appears in many mirrors and he refuses to drink blood. * Woops was Chipz's son at one point on season 1, aka the Nipz' arc. After over 4 months, Woops remembered. * Chipz is known to be a "happy drunk" when he consumes a significant amount of alcohol. * Chipz's avatar from season 1 is Izuminokami Kanesada from Touken Ranbu. * Chipz serenaded Sury, aka Dyrus, in the pug, on January, where Dyrus decided to host it just for him to serenade the crowd. * shroud once raided StealthRG with a 22599 viewers raid, and donated him $400 stating that it was for his "new mic fund". Gallery Chipz Minerva Lanfear at the beach.jpg|Chipz, Minerva, and Lanfear at the beach Chipz out of character.jpg|Chipz in one of his 'chill' avatars while not RPing in VRChat Little Chipz.jpg|Short Chipz (AKA Sora); also used when not RPing and just hanging with friends Category:People Category:Featured articles